Alice's new love
by Alice-Rose Violet YoungBlood
Summary: This is about a girl called Alice-Rose Violet YoungBlood. Her family died part of her three young triplet siblings. She has to be watched by the asahina sons but something might happen.
1. chapter one

I was with my family.

My parents was fighting about my older siblings.

But one day they died and left me rose leah and kai.

I had to look after my one year old siblings.

I am sixteen to.

I get a call from the school from they rung the poilce.

They came.

"I amnsorry but I will take them"he said

"No I won't let you just let me have my friend live here to with me but please let them stay"I said

After he told a family.

They all had a week and was paired to watch me and make sure no one hurt me.

After I saw a woman.

"You are alice my sons will be watching you and making sure no one hurts you"she said

"Okay but how many are there"I said

"13 sons"she said

"that is a lot but do you have to I am okay"I said

"Yes and I will be going"she said

They was play with there toys.

She went and I was drawing and was watching my siblings playing to.

I smiled at them.

May got the triplets stroller and I put them in.

We saw two people.

Our boyfriends was there and noah hugged me and he hurt me.

May got him off and he went to may.

I was doing this and put them to bed.

I was in there rocking them and I was asleep.

The next day

I was dressed and the woman gave a list of her sons and I toke them out in the triplet stroller.

 **Sorry this is short but next time is alice and her siblings meet masaomi and ukyo.** **I will try and make it longer**


	2. chapter two: Masaomi and Ukyo

I was with my three triples and I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry"I said

"No it is okay I am masaomi"he said

"I am ukyo and you are"they said

"Alice-Rose but call me alice"I said

"So your the girl we have to watch"ukyo said

Noah put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey baby"noah said

"Don't say that"I said

"But you are my girlfriend"he said

I heard my siblings crying and went to them.

I gave them there bottles.

"Why don't you care for me baby"he said

"Because my sibling only have me and I am not letting anyone have them"I said

He smiled and got me by the neck ukyo got him amd masaomi got me.

"Why care for her you want to use her to for her money"noah said

"We are not and I am a lawyer and my older brother is a doctor"ukyo said

The poilce came and I toke them to the park and put the brake on.

"Thank you so much"I said

Masaomi got me a drink.

"So what happened to your family"he said

"They died and I did not want them to take my siblings away from me"I said

I looked at them.

"Follow us"ukyo said

I put the brake off and we went to a shop.

After we had fun and after the week went fast.

"Thank you for everything and I am glad you helped me"I said

"No thank you we should go bye"ukyo said

"Yeah no time at all we might meet again in six weeks bye"masaomi said

They went and I smiled and heard a voice.

"It will be us soon"the male said

"It will just wait tomorrow"the another one said

 _ **Thank you for reading this part of the next part of Alice's love next time: Kaname and Hikaru. Also after alice meets all of the brothers then ema will come know about alice.**_


	3. chapter three: Kaname and Hikaru

After hearing the voices I went home and may was living with me and she was my cousin.

Zoe was my other cousin she came to.

They was living with me.

The poilce told them.

After the next day.

I was dressed and my hair and I toke my siblings off and I put them in the stroller.

The parents looked at us.

"Look at these kids with the babies"a lady said

"I bet they toke the babies"the man said

We saw two people.

"Do not be mean to these lovely ladies"a man said

They turned to us.

"Hello the middle girl must be alice and the other two is your cousins"the man said

"I am hikaru I am one of the brothers"he said

"I am kaname another one of the many brothers of mine"he said

"I am alice but Alice-Rose is my name"I said

"I am may her cousin"she said

"I am zoe her other cousin"zoe said

"Who are these"hikaru said

"My one year old triplet siblings. The one in the left is rose next to her is kai and the other one is leah"I said

"Do you mind if I hold one"hikaru said

"No go ahead"I said

She got leah and I smiled.

We went to the park and I got my siblings out and the other to was on me.

We saw noah and he smiled and broke the stroller.

I saw kaname save me and my siblings and hikaru did to.

"Who are you"he said

"We are from the asahina our brothers told us about you that you nearly killed her"kaname said

After he was shocked and ran off and I smiled and got up and held rose and kai.

"Thank you"I said

"Can I"kaname said

He got kai and I smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my problems"I said

"No thank you"there both said

The week went past so fast.

"Thank you again for having us"kaname said

"Your welcome"I said

"We will see you in five weeks"hikaru said

 _ **Thank you for reading my story called Alice's love Next time:Tsubaki Azusa and Natsume.**_


	4. chapter four:Tsubaki Azusa and Natsume

After me may and zoe toke my siblings home and I cooked us girls dinner.

"They are doing a good job alice"may said

"Yeah first it was masaomi and ukyo now is kaname and hikaru I wonder who is next"I said

After dinner I toke my siblings to bed and after I got in my pjs and went to bed myself.

The next day

I got dressed and may and zoe was dressed and ready but had school.

I let my siblings play.

After I got dressed I got my siblings dressed.

I heard a knock.

I opened it.

"You must be Alice-Rose "he said

"I am but call me alice come in"I said

They did and saw my triplets siblings.

"Well Alice I am right to say that our older brothers came"he said

I nodded.

"Don't worry so far our brothers told us and our mother"he said

"Yeah and I care for my siblings"I said

"Well I am Tsubaki the first of the triplets of our family"he said

"I am Azusa the second of the triplets of our family"he said

"I am natsume the third of the triplets of our family"he said

"The boy is kai the one with red hair is rose and other one is leah with blue hair"I said

I got my book and they looked at me drawing.

After I showed them.

"That is good what is the other space for" azusa said

"The rest of your family"I said

After may and zoe came home.

"Alice we are home"zoe said

"I am in here"I said

They saw them.

We heard noah he came in and they made sure he did not come near me.

"Don't tell me your from the asahina family"he said

They nodded and he went and they looked at me.

"Masaomi and ukyo told us he hurt you"azusa said

I smiled and we saw the xbox on and we played the game they owned.

"Alice your a boss at this"azusa said

I looked at them and smiled.

"I know"I said

The week went past so fast and it was time.

"It was fun and thank you"I said

"No thank you and when we meet again the picture might be done"azusa said

"Yep and next time we want to see it okay"he said

"Yeah and do one of your family to"he said

I nodded and they went.

I closed the door.

I smiled.


	5. Chapter Five: Louis Subaru and Wataru

I went to bed and may and zoe did to my siblings was in my bed.

The next day

May and zoe saw me riding my horse.

They came and saw me.

"You two are may and zoe hello and her siblings are kai rose and leah. She is alice then our brothers told us and our sister is with the others"he said

After I went to them I toke off my riding hat.

"Hello I am louis and my brothers subaru and wataru"he said

"He is so cute hey wataru you like animals right"I said

"Yeah so does louis"wataru said

Subaru gave me a picture and I thanked him and after wataru and louis smiled.

I got snowy and toke her to subaru.

"You can stoke her she loves it"I said

"Fine I will try"he said

He did and I smiled.

He went to his brothers and may anzoe came to me and they looked at us.

"We have school see ya cousin"may said

"Okay did get her your school lunch"I said

"Of course"they said

They went louis held rose.

Wataru was sitting and held kai.

"Subaru just try and hold her"louis said

He did and I helped him.

I got kai and I asked if wataru was allowed cake.

"Of course he is but after he has to be a good boy"louis said

After I got my siblings warm milk.

"How do you know this"louis said

"Oh my auntie told me and I have never done this alone"I said

I smiled then after they was asleep.

We was watching tv and noah came and they blocked.

"Why does this always happen next week I will get you"he said

Wataru smiled and I toke subaru to somewhere he loved.

"I come here and play last year"I said

He smiled and after I got a call from the lady.

"Alice next week will be the last one and then you can meet my new daughter and my lover" she said

"Of course and thank you for helping my family I can never do this with out your family" I said

After she ended it and I got a call from my cousins.

"What is wrong"I said

"Jack and ryan broke up with us"zoe said

After they came home and I hugged them louis and subaru saw them.

I gave them there bottles.

I helped my cousins they looked at me.

"These boys do not know how smart you both are so do cry over these two"I said

After they had some cake.

The week went fast and they put on there shoes.

"Thank you for everything"subaru said

"Yeah I loved the animals and the food"he said

"I did to and we can't wait for you to meet chii-chan and her dad"louis said

"Your welcome so I might see you after next week"I said

"Yep "wataru said

After they went.

"One more week"may said

"Yep and alice they said about a girl"zoe said

I nodded and I closed the door and smiled.


	6. chapter six: Lori Yusuke and Futo

"It is most done "I said

I put my siblings to bed may and zoe looked at me.

We had our tea and then I cleaned the place and we went to bed. I woke up and got dressed and may and zoe went to school.

My siblings was playing and I was making my self breakfast. I cleaned up and made all the beds.

I heard the door.

I opened it.

"Hello I am lori these are my two brothers yusuke and futo "he said

"Nice to meet you I am alice-Rose but call me Alice"I said

They saw my triples.

"Can I hold one"lori and yusuke said

I nodded and I toke pictures of them.

Futo saw me come to him with rose.

"Please and I will let you go to my music room"I said

He did and after I send all of the pictures to there mother.

After I got rose and I showed futo the music room lori my flowers. Yusuke looked at my picture of my family.

He looked at me.

We saw noah and yusuke got me.

"Lori and futo hurry"he said

They did and he got them to block.

"Why is this happening"noah said

"Just give up"lori said

After snowy told me something.

I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much"I said

My cousins came home.

They saw them and I smiled.

"May and zoe this lori yusuke and futo and you guys these are may and zoe my cousins" I said

"Hello"yusuke said

I smiled and yusuke stoke my fox.

Lori did to and and I looked at my cousins.

"hey umm what is this"futo said

I looked at it.

"It say dear asahina after the week is over you will all be chained up and alice will be mine again and you can't stop me from noah"lori said

"That will not happen"lori said

I looked at it and looked down.

"Sissy"my siblings said

We was shocked.

"Say that again"I said

"Sissy Al-Alice"my siblings said

I smiled and after the week went again fast and I smiled and it was time.

"We will see you and you will meet our soon dad and ema"lori said

I nodded and after they went.

"It ended and it was fun I love it"I said

"We did to cousin and they said your name "may and zoe said

I smiled and after we put my siblings to bed and we had some cake.


	7. chapter seven

After I cleaned and made the bed and went to bed.

I was dressed me may and zoe got my siblings.

I saw a text and we saw the lady.

"Alice have you seen my sons"she said

"No why did something happen"I said

After I told them to follow me and we saw them chained.

"My kids and my step daughter"she said

"This is my fault"I said

They looked at me.

"Cousin it is not he is like everyone else. They want you to just use you but not like the asahina family"may said

"Yeah after all you are there daughter the child of the two heroes. Lottie YoungBlood and Jasper YoungBlood"zoe said

I gave rose to may.

"Now alice come to me"noah said

The mark came back and may and zoe shouted to me.

"This is for having these losers"he said

After they looked at me.

"Cousin please you have to"may said

Snowy was there and they looked at me.

I got snowy and she was on my shoulder.

I stand up and they looked at me my eyes changed.

"I will make you pay for saying that"I said

I went in my form and I had my necklace on.

"Who are you your a freak"he said

"No you are"I said

He tried to hit me and I dodged.

"No way she is so cool"wataru said

The lady's lover came and looked at me.

The poilce came and I got my sword blocked every attack.

"You ryan and jack can go to where you belong"I said

After they toke him.

I saw my sword gone and I helped them and I turned back and fell may and zoe came to me.

"Who is she"the girl said

"Alice the one we was helping but mom what do we do now"natsume said

"You want to know the truth.she is your adopted sister and her parents told us to make sure no one hurt her"she said

Zoe and may healed me and I woke up and got up.

"Cousin come on me and zoe have school" may said

We toke my siblings and after the next day.

They came and saw the two pictures.

"You want to know where she is look"may said

I was on my horse and I put her back.

The wind was to strong and I got in and I made them drinks.

I helped my triples to talk.

"You are alice I am ema hinata"she said

I smiled and then I looked at them.

"Miwa lookat these kids"the man said

I was shocked they looked at me.

I got somethings.

I put them down and they saw her in them.

I showed them.

"Mom your her god mother"louis said

I got up and I told them the story how my older siblings and parents died.

I got there cups and after I was crying and miwa got me.

They looked at us.

"Poor her hey I have an idea"wataru said

After I put my siblings to bed.

I went and was drawing and they looked at me.

I was asleep and one of them carried me to my bed and after my cousin jumped on me.

We went down stairs.

"My tummy hurts now"I said

They saw me and zoe and may pushed me.

I fell and I heard shouting.

Masaomi came to me.

He helped me up.

After I showed them there rooms and we all went to bed.


End file.
